lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy TV Series (Andrewteel213's Version)
Characters Pillow Featherbed (Season 1, Ep. 1) Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Season 1, Ep. 1) Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (Season 1, Ep. 1) Bea Spells 'A' Lot (Season 1, Ep. 1) Dot Starlight (Season 1, Ep. 1) Jewel Sparkles (Season 1, Ep. 1) Spot Splatter Splash (Season 1, Ep. 1) Peanut Big Top (Season 1, Ep. 1) Blossom Flowerpot (Season 1, Ep. 3) Tippy Tumblelina (Season 1, Ep. 3) Ace Fender Bender (Season 1, Ep. 12) Sunny Side Up (Season 1, Ep. 4) Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Season 1, Ep. 4) Teddy Honey Pots (Season 2, Ep. 16- 68th episode overall) Pix E. Flutters (Season 1, Ep. 27) Patch Treasurechest (Season 1, Ep. 6) Sahara Mirage (Season 1, Ep. 7) Marina Anchors (Season 1, Ep. 6) Misty Mysterious (Season 1, Ep. 9) Winter Snowflake (Season 2, Ep. 9- 61st episode overall) Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Season 1, Ep. 10) Sir Battlescarred (Season 1, Ep. 14) Lady Stillwaiting (Season 1, Ep. 14) Peppy Pom Poms (Season 1, Ep. 16) Swirly Figure Eight (Season 1, Ep. 18) Ember Flicker Flame (Season 1, Ep. 23) Suzette La Sweet (Season 1, Ep. 20) Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Season 1, Ep. 24) Holly Slieghbells (Season 1, Ep. 18) Prairie Dusty Trails (Season 1, Ep. 26) Confetti Carnivale (Season 2, Ep. 4- 56th episode overall) Forest Evergreen (Season 1, Ep. 28) Dyna Might (Season 1, Ep. 28) Coral Seashells (Season 1, Ep. 31) Pickles B.L.T. (Season 1, Ep. 30) Toffee Cocoa Cuddles (Season 1, Ep. 30) Queenie Red Heart (Season 1, Ep. 38) Candle Slice O' Cake (Season 2, Ep. 23- 74th episode overall) Charlotte Charades (Season 1, Ep. 49) Star Magic Spells (Season 2, Ep. 24- 75th episode overall) Scraps Stiched 'N' Sewn (Season 2, Ep. 7- 59th episode overall) Candy Broomsticks (Season 2, Ep. 7- 59th episode overall) Little Bah Peep (Season 1, Ep. 34) Mango Tiki Wiki (Season 1, Ep. 41) Cinder Slippers (Season 1, Ep. 39) Prince Handsome (Season 1, Ep. 39) Feather Tell 'A' Tale (Season 1, Ep. 43) Frost I.C. Cone (Season 2, Ep. 20- 71st episode overall) Alice in Lalaloopsyland (Season 1, Ep. 38) Wacky Hatter (Season 1, Ep. 38) Tuffet Miss Muffet (Season 1, Ep. 35) Scarlet Riding Hood (Season 1, Ep. 33) Snowy Fairest (Season 1, Ep. 40) Curls 'N' Locks (Season 1, Ep. 36) Pumpkin Candle Light (Season 2, Ep. 7- 59th episode overall) Pete R. Canfly (Season 1, Ep. 37) Mari Golden Petals (Season 2, Ep. 13- 65th episode overall) Furry Grrs 'A' Lot (Season 2, Ep. 29- 80th episode overall) Bluebell Dewdrop (Season 2, Ep. 25- 76th episode overall) Rosebud Longstem (Season 2, Ep. 25- 76th episode overall) Happy Daisy Crown (Season 2, Ep. 25- 76th episode overall) Dotty Gale Winds (Season 2, Ep. 10- 62nd episode overall) Kitty B. Brave (Season 2, Ep. 10- 62nd episode overall) Tinny Ticker (Season 2, Ep. 10- 62nd episode overall) Baley Sticks 'N' Straws (Season 2, Ep. 10- 62nd episode overall) Boo Scaredy Cat (Season 2, Ep. 12- 64th episode overall) April Sunsplash (Season 1, Ep. 50) Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds (Season 2, Ep. 30- 81st episode overall) Autumn Spice (Season 2, Ep. 48- 99th episode overall) Kat Jungle Roar (Season 2, Ep. 5- 57th episode overall) Specs Reads A Lot ( Season 1, Ep. 17) Bundles Snuggle Stuff ( Season 1, Ep. 17) Squirt Lil Top ( Season 1, Ep. 17) Sprinkle Spice Cookie ( Season 1, Ep. 17) Scribbles Splash (Season 1, Ep. 19) Twinkle N Flutters (Season 1, Ep.37 ) Pita Mirage (Season 1, Ep. 46) Matey Anchors (Season 1, Ep. 48) Trinket Sparkles (Season 2, Ep. 3- 55th episode overall) Streamers Carnivale (Season 2, Ep. 4- 56th episode overall) Whiskers Lion's Roar (Season 2, Ep. 5- 57th episode overall) Tricky Mysterious (Season 2, Ep. 6- 58th episode overall) Twirly Figure Eight (Season 2, Ep. 14- 66th episode overall) Spoons Waffle Cone (Season 2, Ep. 17- 69th episode overall) Tiny Might (Season 2, Ep. 18- 70th episode overall) Petal Flowerpot (Season 2, Ep. 21- 72nd episode overall) Red Firey Flame (Season 2, Ep. 22- 73rd episode overall) Trouble Dusty Trails (Season 2, Ep. 28- 79th episode overall) Wishes Slice O' Cake (Season 2, Ep. 32- 83rd episode overall) Giggly Fruit Drops- (Season 2, Ep. 50- 101st episode overall) Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises (Season 2, Ep. 43- 94th episode overall) Mallow Sweet Fluff- (Season 2, Ep. 51- 102 episode overall) Cape Riding Hood- (Season 2, Ep. 52- 103rd episode overall) Ribbon Slippers- (Season 2, Ep. 52- 103rd episode overall) Bow Bah Peep- (Season 2, Ep. 52- 103rd episode overall) Beauty Fairest- (Season 2, Ep. 52- 103rd episode overall) Kiwi Tiki Wiki- (Season 3, Ep. 3- 106th episode overall) Twisty Tumblelina- (Season 3, Ep. 4- 107th episode overall) Mimi La Sweet- (Season 3, Ep. 22- 125th episode overall) Bijou Treasure Trove (Season 2, Ep. 42- 93rd episode overall) Blanket Featherbed (Season 3, Ep. 6- 109th episode overall) Posy Golden Petals (Season 3, Ep. 9- 112th episode overall) Dream E. Wishes (Season 3, Ep. 10- 113th episode overall) Breeze E. Sky (Season 3, Ep. 11- 114th episode overall) Blushy Pink Pastry (Season 2, Ep. 19- 71st episode overall) Sugar Fruit Drops (Season 2, Ep. 2- 54th episode overall) Whirly Strechy Locks (Season 2, Ep. 19- 71st episode overall) Grapevine Stripes (Season 2, Ep. 19- 71st episode overall) Bouncer Fluffy Tail (Season 1, Ep. 44) Sprouts Sunshine (Season 1, Ep. 44) Cotton Hoppalong (Season 1, Ep. 44) Lucky Lil' Bug (Season 2, Ep. 15- 67th episode overall) Ivory Ice Crystals (Season 2, Ep. 9- 61st episode overall) Noelle Northpole (Season 2, Ep. 39- 90th episode overall) Goldie Luxe (Season 2, Ep. 26- 77th episode overall) Haley Galaxy (Season 2, Ep. 1- 53rd episode overall) Sweetie Candy Ribbon (Season 2, Ep. 11- 63rd episode overall) Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop (Season 2, Ep. 2- 54th episode overall) Toasty Sweet Fluff (Season 2, Ep. 2- 54th episode overall) Twist E. Twirls (Season 2, Ep. 2- 54th episode overall) Jelly Wiggle Jiggle (Season 1, Ep. 47) Bun Bun Sticky Icing (Season 1, Ep. 47) Scoops Waffle Cone (Season 1, Ep. 42) Cherry Crisp Crust (Season 1, Ep. 45) Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (Season 1, Ep. 47) Choco Whirl Swirl (Season 1, Ep. 47) Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy (Season 1, Ep. 47) Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze (Season 1, Ep. 47) Charms Seven Carat (Season 2, Ep. 42- 93rd episode overall) Clarity Glitter Gazer (Season 2, Ep. 42- 93rd episode overall) Dazzle 'N' Gleam (Season 2, Ep. 42- 93rd episode overall) Cloud E. Sky (Season 1, Ep. 51) Cherie Prim 'N' Proper (Season 2, Ep. 46- 97th episode overall) Royal T. Honeystripes (Season 2, Ep. 45- 96th episode overall) Whistle Kick 'N' Score (Season 2, Ep. 44- 95th episode overall) Fluffy Pouncy Paws (Season 2, Ep. 47- 98th episode overall) Sticks Boom Crash (Season 3, Ep. 1- 104th episode overall) Strings Pick 'N' Strum (Season 3, Ep. 1- 104th episode overall) Keys Sharps 'N' Flats (Season 3, Ep. 1- 104th episode overall) Water Mellie Seeds (Season 1, Ep. 49- 100th episode overall) Tart Berry Basket (Season 1, Ep. 49- 100th episode overall) Pina Tropi Callie (Season 1, Ep. 49- 100th episode overall) Harmony B. Sharp (Season 1, Ep. 52) June Seashore (Season 2, Ep. 48- 99th episode overall) May Little Spring (Season 2, Ep. 37- 88th episode overall) Mint E. Stripes (Season 2, Ep. 8- 60th episode overall) Mona Arch Wings (Season 2, Ep. 38- 89th episode overall) Ocean Seabreeze (Season 2, Ep. 31- 82nd episode overall) Pearly Seafoam (Season 2, Ep. 31- 82nd episode overall) Peggy Seven Seas (Season 2, Ep. 27- 78th episode overall) Seed Sunburst (Season 2, Ep. 48- 99th episode overall) Sweater Snowstorm (Season 2, Ep. 48- 99th episode overall) Smile E. Wishes (Season 2, Ep. 35- 86th episode overall) Squiggles 'N' Shapes (Season 2, Ep. 34- 85th episode overall) Trace E. Doodles (Season 2, Ep. 33- 84th episode overall) Tangerine Citrus Zest (Season 1, Ep. 49- 100th episode overall) Tress Twist 'N' Braid (Season 3, Ep. 2- 105th episode overall) Valentina Hugs 'N' Kisses (Season 2, Ep. 41- 92nd episode overall) Velvet B. Mine (Season 2, Ep. 40- 91st episode overall) Yuki Kimono (Season 2, Ep. 36- 87th episode overall) Sand E. Starfish (Season 1, Ep. 48) Surprise Party Curls (Season 3, Ep. 8- 111th episode overall) Episodes Season 1 # Pillow's Sleepover Party- Pillow hosts a sleepover for Dot, Bea, Mittens, Crumbs, Jewel, Peanut, and Spot. # The Yellow Button- Spot discovers a forbidden yellow button on Dot's airplane. # Blossom's Garden Party- Blossom invites Crumbs and Tippy for a garden party. # Berry and the Blueberry- Berry takes Mittens, Bea, Blossom, and Sunny blueberry picking. # Snow or No Snow- Mittens wants to go sledding but she wonders if there's snow with a help of Bea. # Patch Hunts for Treasure- Patch takes Marina, Spot, Dot, and Peanut on a treasure hunt. # Wish On a Dream- Sahara grants Pillow's wish. # Peanut's Fun Fun Party- Peanut has a fun party and Crumbs bakes a cake for her. # The Magic Show- Misty hosts a magic show. # The Cookoff- Crumbs and Pepper have a cookoff. # Blossom's Flower Store- Blossom opens a flower store and she asks Tippy and Mittens to watch all her flowers while she's gone. # Ace Over Here- Ace is everywhere in Lalaloopsyland. # Bea's School Day- Bea invites some Lalaloopsies for a school day. # Sir Battlescarred the Brave- Sir saves Lady from the dark cave. # Blossom's Flower- Blossom has another flower in her garden to put in her shop. # Loud Friends- Peanut and Peppy see who is the loudest. # The Secret- Bea, Mittens, Crumbs, and Peanut have a secret about their little sisters Specs, Bundles, Sprinkle, and Squirt. # Ice Skating Competition- Swirly teaches Mittens, Holly, and Peanut to ice skate. # The Beautiful Crayon- Scribbles only wants red,blue, and yellow. # Suzette's Ball- Suzette invites Jewel, Tippy, and Lady to her ball. # The Biggest Cupcake- Sahara grants Crumbs wish for a biggest cupcake to share # Mittens Likes Waffles- Berry makes Mittens waffles. # Ember's on Fire- Ember has a fire fighting day. # Rosy's on the Move- Rosy helps some of her friends. # Dot's Big Discovery- Dot discovers something weird in her telescope. # Yee-Haw- Prairie comes to Lalaloopsyland to meet Mittens, Jewel, Swirly, Peanut, and Bea. # Take Fight- Pix E. wants to take flight but she's scared of heights. # Up on a Tree- When Swirly, Mittens, and Forest get stuck up a tree , Dyna Might has to save them. # Christmas Time in Lalaloopsyland- Holly has to deliver all the presents, but will she deliver them on time? # Sweet Friends- Crumbs meets Toffee and Pickles for the first time. # Fish Out of Water- Coral loves to be a mermaid and a girl. # Chocolate Wish- Toffee wishes for a box of chocolates granted by Sahara. # The Tale of Scarlet Riding Hood- Bea reads a story about Little Red Riding Hood and meets Scarlet. #The Tale of Little Bah Peep- Bea reads a story about Little Bo Peep and meets Little Bah Peep. #The Tale of Tuffet Miss Muffet- Bea reads a story about Little Miss Muffet and meets Tuffet. #The Tale of Curls N Locks- Bea reads a story about Goldielocks and The Three Bears and meets Curls. #The Tale of Pete R. Canfly- Bea reads a story about Peter Pan and meets Pete R. and Pix E.'s little sister Twinkle N Flutters. #The Tale of Alice N Lalaloopsyland- Bea reads a story about Alice in Wonderland and meets Alice, Wacky, and Queenie. #Cinder's Grand Ball- Cinder invites Prince, Suzette, Jewel, Coral, and Lady to her grand ball. #The Tale of Snowy Fairest- Bea reads a story about Snow White and meets Snowy. #Hula Bula Party- Mango invites Peanut, Sunny, Berry, Bea, Crumbs, and Patch for a hula party. #We Want Ice Cream- Scoops sells ice cream at her ice cream stand. #Book Friends- Bea and Feather like the same thing called books. #The Rabbit Parade- Cotton, Misty, Sprouts, and Bouncer host a rabbit parade. #The Cherry Pie- Jewel, Scoops, and Scarlet meet Cherry for the first time. #The Magic Carpet- Pita discovers a magic carpet. #The Shoppes Come to Town- Scoops and Cherry introduces Bun Bun, Jelly, Dollop, Choco, Fancy, and Cake to their friends. #Set Sail- Marina takes Matey, Patch, Coral, Sand E., and Mango on a sailing adventure. #Charlotte Learns to Talk- Crumbs, Mittens, Misty, Rosy, and Ember teach Charlotte to talk. #Bea's Rainbow Adventure- Bea takes Specs, Spot, and Scribbles on a rainbow adventure and meet April. #Beautiful Angel- Jewel, Cinder, Lady, and Snowy meet Cloud E. for the first time. #Take The Stage- Harmony and Sand E. sing a song together. Episodes Season 2 #Dot Meets Haley- Dot meets Haley Galaxy who is an alien. #Sweet As Candy- Toffee and Crumbs meet Bubble, Toasty, Sugar, and Twist E. for the first time. #The Sparkles- Trinket and Twinkle love to play with sparkles. #Masqurade Ball- Confetti and Streamers decided to host a masqurade ball. #Kat's Safari- Kat takes Whiskers on a Safari. #Magic Tricks- Misty teaches Tricky how to to do magic tricks. #Haloween in Lalaloopsyland (Halloween Special)- Candy, Scraps, and Pumpkin host a Halloween party. #Peppermint Wish- Mint E. wishes for peppermint granted by Sahara. #Winter's Ice Show- Winter teaches Mittens, Swirly, and Ivory to ice skate. #The Golden Brick Road- Bea reads a story about The Wizard of Lalaloopsy Land and meets Dotty, Kitty, Tinny, and Baley. #Candy on the Double- Marina meets Sweetie Candy Ribbon for the first time. #Who said Boo?- Crumbs, Bea, Misty, Dot, and Pickles meet Boo Scaredy Cat who likes Halloween. #Mari's Big Party- Peanut hosts a birthday for Mari. #Figure 10's- Swirly hosts Twirly to do figure 10's instead of figure eights. #Ladybug on a Flight- Lucky learns how to fly hosted by Dot. #Winter Nap- Mittens, Swirly, Holly, Ivory, and Winter tell Teddy what she does in the winte #Scoop on a Double- Spoons asks Scoops to get her double scoops of ice cream. #Little Hero- Dyna teaches Tiny to be a hero. #Sugar Festival- Sugar introduces Blushy, Whirly, and Grapevine to her friends. #Snowcone Day- Frost sells snowcones to her friends. #Petal Gets Dirty- Petal loves to play in the mud and Blossom tells her to take a bath. #A Sidekick for Ember- Ember has a sidekick named Red Firey Flame. #Mittens' Birthday- Candle, Crumbs, Pix E., and Jewel have a party for Mittens and Bea keeps Mittens out of the house. #Misty's Magical Adventure- Misty meets Star Magic Spells for the first time. #Garden Party- Blossom and Mari have a party for Bluebell, Happy, and Rosebud. #Fool's Gold- Peanut fools Goldie with gold. #Peggy and the Treasure- Peggy and Patch want the treasure for themselves. #A Little Named Trouble- Prairie has a little sister named Trouble Dusty Trails. #The Monster- Scraps, Dyna, Crumbs, Mango, Rosy, and Dot meet Furry Grrs 'A' Lot. #A New Ballerina- Tippy meets Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds and put on a ballet show. #Bubble Bubble- Coral and Sand E. meet Pearly and Ocean for the first time. #Candle for a Cake- Candle wants her little sister Wishes to get a candle for her cake. #Get On With the Draw- Spot meets a new friend named Trace E. Doodles. #Get On With the Clay- Spot meets a new friend named Squiggles 'N' Shapes. #Fairy or Tooth Fairy- Pix E. meets Smile E. which is a fairy but with a different thing. #Japenese Fun- Yuki hosts Japenese Fun but Mittens does not have anything for Japenese Fun. #Show Me the Chick- May Little Spring hosts a pet parade where the Lalaloopsies have to dress their pets as chicks. #Butterfly Flight- Dot, Lucky, Bea, Toffee, Sahara, Mittens, and Tippy meet Mona Arch Wings for the first time. #Noelle's Christmas Wish- Noelle wishes for a Christmas Present granted by Sahara. #Red Velvet Cake Bakeoff- Velvet and Crumbs have a red velvet cake bakeoff. #Smelling Good Perfume- Valentina. has some perfume for Jewel. #Meet the Gem Girls- Jewel and Lady meet Charms, Clarity, Dazzle, and Bijou. #The Giggles- Rosy gives Stumbles a checkup for the giggles. #Crumbs in the Goal- Whistle teaches Crumbs, Peanut, Mango, Ace, and Patch tp play soccer but Crumbs does not know how. #Get on the Buzz- Teddy meets Royal T. Honestripes for the first time. #What a Poodle- Suzette meets Cherie who is sewn from a poodle skirt. #Fluffy as a Kitten- Mittens meets Fluffy Pouncey Paws for the first time. #Season On a Change- April meets Seed, June, Autumn, and Sweater for the first time. #100th Episode of Fun- The Lalaloopsies meet Water Mellie Seeds, Tangerine, Tart, and Pina and celebrate. #Gumdrop Please- Giggly wants Sugar's gumdrops. #Marshmallow Fun- Mallow wants Toasty to bounce on marshmallows with her. #Fairy Tale Littles- Snowy, Scarlet, Little Bah Peep, and Cinder have a secret about Cape, Ribbon, Beauty, and Bow. Episodes Season 3 1 (104). Musical Concert- Peanut and Harmony meets Strings, Keys, and Sticks for the first time. 2 (105). Crazy Hair Day- Whirly wants crazy hair from Tress Twist 'N' Braid. 3 (106). Kiwi's Hula- Mango teaches Kiwi to hula. 4 (107). Twisty's Ballet Recital- Tippy teaches Twisty to do ballet. 5 (108). The Stinky Fish- Patch gives Crumbs a stinky fish and Crumbs thinks it's gross. 6 (109). Blanket Stays Up Late- Pillow tells Blanket to go to bed but Blanket wants to stay up. 7 (110). Snowy's Cheer- Peppy teaches Snowy to cheer for the Lalaloopsies at the Button Talent Show. 8 (111). Birthday Fun- Surprise and Candle spread birthdays to everyone. 9. (112).Posy's Flower- Mari gives Posy a flower to show Petal. 10 (113).Dream Big- Smile E. teaches Dream E. to dream big. 11 (114).Breeze E.'s Day- Cloud E. gives Breeze E. a special day. 12 (115).A Hug for Bea- Toffee hugs Bea for eating a cookie. 13 (116).Pita's Grant Wishing- Pita grants all the wishes to Specs, Squirt, Wishes, Sprinkle, and Trinket. 14 (117).P.U. Stinky- Jewel does not know where the stinky smell is coming from. 15 (118).Crumbs' Lost Mouse- Crumbs is sad that she lost Mouse and she asks Forest, Dyna, Bea, Dot, Whistle, and Ember to help her find Mouse. 16 (119).Petting Zoo- Sunny and Berry build a petting zoo for the Lalaloopsies. 17 (120).Bunny Bunny- Bouncer and Toasty both have marshmallow bunnies. 18 (121).Peanut's Chocolate Prank- Peanut makes Toffee giggle by squirting chocolate all over her dress. 19 (122).Pickle Pepper- Pickles and Pepper say pickle pepper. 20 (123).Hero Squad- Dyna, Rosy, Red, Stumbles, Tiny, and Ember form a group. 21 (124).Bea's Book Collection- Bea shows Misty, Mittens, Swirly, Tippy, Wacky, Alice, and Scarlet her books. 22 (125).Mimi Loves Cake- Mimi wants cake but Suzette has to put it up. 23 (126).Pillow's Babysitting Service- Tippy, Bea, Swirly, Suzette, Scoops, Pix E., Blossom and Dyna bring their little sisters to Pillow's house for Pillow to babysit. 24 (127).The Barbaque- Bea hosts a barbaque for Peanut, Spot, Pepper, Pickles, and Crumbs. 25 (128).Jewel's the Boss- Jewel wants to be the boss but the other Lalaloopsies wanted to be the boss too. 26 (129).Sprinkle's Candy Land Adventure- Sprinkle and Mallow go to candy land . 27 (130).Hair Twist- Tress invites Jewel, Mittens, Spot, Peanut, Bea, Crumbs, Pix E., Tippy, and Whirly for hair twisting. 28 (131).Floating Spell- Misty accidentally puts a floating spell on Berry, Sunny, Pillow, Yuki, and Forest. 29 (132).Fourtine Ball- Sahara tells Pita not to touch her fourtine ball. 30 (130).Fire Safety- Ember teaches the littles fire safety. TBA Banned Episodes (NOTE: They will not air on TV due to swearing, death, or violence) #The Word of the Day Is- Patch says a bad word and he repeats it to Jewel, Crumbs, Dot, Bea, Marina and the rest of the gang. #Trace E.'s Death- Trace E. dies from a dead bird. #Jewel's Suicide- Jewel wanted to kill Patch, Bea, Crumbs, Pillow, Tippy, Mittens, Dot, Peanut, Spot, and Trinket but Suzette tells her not to. So Jewel commits suicide. Category:Episodes